What lead to that moment
by Chickee1
Summary: Grissom POV on what lead to the final scene in 'One to Go'. My take in what should've happened in that episode


1**Title: What lead to that moment  
Author: Chickee1  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: GSR  
Authors, note- **_**I've decided to combine an older story with a newer one, which means that the idea of the story is leading towards a new ending. Italic is grissom remembering what happened in S.F.  
**_**Summary: My take on what should've happened at the end of 'One to Go' and how it all began, leading to that moment. From Grissoms POV.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from CSI, the show and its characters belong people other than me. I am borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment.**

Walking through the forest what would usually catch my attention didn't. I glanced down at the small bug sitting on the leaf and continued to walk. As I came around the corner, I saw something that simply took my breath away, something that had done so many times. A smile comes across my face as I stopped and stared trying to catch my breath. 'Sara' I whisper to myself. Without even having to make a sound she turns to face me, a smile upon her face. It was like a dream, a dream that I have had many times before. Seeing her again after so long, I didn't know how to react, or even what to say. Seeing her, seeing her smile it was like before she simply took my breath away. We stared at one another for only a moment but it seemed longer, when suddenly our moment was disturbed.

"Dada", a small voice calls from behind the tents, suddenly a small figure appeared running towards me. I open my arms, my smile grew bigger. 'My baby girl' I thought to myself. Sara watched as the young child rushed to my arms, a scene that any mother would love. "Dada" the small child whispered into my ear as I picked her up and give her a hug. "I've missed you ladybug", I whisper as I place a kiss on her forehead. My daughter Abigail, Sara's daughter, our daughter. A little more than a year old, with long brown curly hair, and piercing blue eyes, our little miracle. As I lower my daughter back to the ground I begin to move towards Sara. Words are not exchanged, I place my hands on her waist and pull her into a long passionate kiss. A kiss that was long overdue, a kiss that was filled with passion, filled with love, filled with heartache, filled with forgiveness. Once again we are suddenly interrupted by the sound of our daughter, "Ewwwww' she says as she continues to giggle and laugh at our position. "One day Abigail you'll understand your father and I" Sara says as I pull her closer to my body."Kissing is gross mommy" Abigail says as she continued to play with the bugs that she has found.

"How long are you here for Grissom?" she asks as we watch our daughter. "I'm here for good, I've made a decision, you and Abigail are my decision" I whisper as I place a kiss on her cheek. "Daddy look what I found" Abigail screamed with excitement as she rushed towards me holding a small black creature. "She get's that from you" Sara says as she watches our daughter fill with laughter over the bugs. "How did I ever get so lucky Sara?" I ask. "You decided what you wanted. And I think its better this way" she says with a smile. Late that night, I watched as Sara and Abigail slept, and thought to myself, 'how did I get so lucky'.

_I can almost remember it like it was yesterday. I was teaching a semester at the University of San Francisco and she was late for my class. As she walked in I saw that her cheeks were red, as if she'd be running trying not to be late. I tried to forget about her throughout the class, however I found my eyes wondering to find her. And every time my eyes wondered, hers connected with mine and she smiled, smiled that beautiful smile. _

"I don't even have to turn around, Sara Sidle", I said with a smile as I turned to face her. Face her for the first time in I don't know how many years. It's been so long now, I should have never let it get this long without seeing one another. "It's me" she answered with her beautiful smile, the same smile that gets me every time.

_After that first day, she stayed after class to apologize for being late_. _I smiled, "It's not a big deal, I never worry about the first class. Just don't let it happen again". She nodded her head, "Because I feel so bad, would you let me at least buy you some coffee". I couldn't resist, I smiled back at her, as got a slight blush as well as she lead the way. _

We talked for a few moment about the stimulation dummies that I was using to find out what had happened to the guy in which I was investigating. She called me 'Old School' because I prefer to actually see it rather than watch it on a computer. I'm a scientist, its what I do.

_We talked for hours, about everything and anything. She was so curious, and not only about the bugs, but the job and what really caught me was me. She was interested in me. She asked me how long I'd been a CSI and when I told her, it was as if she'd run into a wall. "10 years, no way. You don't even look that old" she said. I took it as a compliment. "Thank you Miss Sidle. Shaking her head, she padded my arm ever so lightly, "I didn't mean it like that Dr. Grissom. I mean you look incredible good for your age. And please call me Sara". I nodded in agreement with her request, "Only as long as you call me Gil'. _

She asked how Holly was doing, and I couldn't lie. "Not good, doesn't look like she's going to make it", I said. I wish that this hadn't had happened, but at the same time I'm glad. I never had the nerve to phone Sara and invite her to visit me in Vegas, nor had I the nerve to see her in San Francisco. I guess in a way this was my second chance, a chance in hopes of fixing things, fixing the way we left things so many years ago.

_The semester had gone too fast for both mine and Sara's liking. We were inseparable for the rest of my stay there. I had connected with her like no one else. She understood me and why I was like the way I was, and I did the same for her. She completed me, and what I had felt for her those few months I knew was love. My heart, my eyes, were all blinded by her, by her love. Her love for forensics, for wanting to the truth, but also her love she felt for me. "I think I'm falling in love with you" she whispered one night as we walked towards my hotel hand in hand. "Sara I'm leaving tomorrow" I said looking at her. She placed her finger on my lips, "Than let's not waste tonight" she said as we walked to my hotel room. That night we made love, we were finally complete. As we reached our peaks and collapsed onto the bed, she snuggled her back into my chest. "I love you too" I whispered as I kissed her head. She turned to face me, we kissed passionately and made love again for the second time that night. _

"God Sara I have so many unanswered whys", I said to her. By the look on her face I saw what she was thinking. The fact that I didn't only mean this case and what Warrick was thinking, I wanted to clear things up with her, I needed to clear things up with her. "There's only one why that matters now. Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene", she said. She was right, it wasn't the time nor place to talk about things, to talk about us, or the past and what we did have.

_The next day she came with me to the airport, saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I think I'd ever had to do. Within a few short months I had gained a friend, a lover and now I had no choice but to say goodbye. Goodbye my lover, goodbye my friend. "We'll see each other again. I love you" I said as I placed my hands on her face and kissed her softly. "I know, it just seems like all of this was a dream" she said, as she tried to fight back the tears. "You have my number and my address. Sara this isn't just a semester hookup. You mean so much to me, more than words can say. But know this, I'm not that far, and if you ever need me, you know how to get a hold of me. I have to go. I love you". As I headed towards to boarding gate, I heard her call me. I watched her as she singed 'I love you' to me with her smile. And that was the last time that I had seen Sara Sidle. _

When I met Sara Sidle, it was like something inside me was said 'this is what you've been waiting for all your life'. But as soon as it came, it was gone. Saying goodbye to her at the airport was one of the hardest things I had ever had to do. I should've fought harder, I should've tired to see her more, see where it could've went. I loved...no I love her and she loved me. But this time things are more difficult, she's back in my life and for the first time I'm scared. I'm scared of what could happen or what won't happen. And I don't want to take the chance either, because I'm scared.

After a few years of her working with me in Vegas, I finally had to stop the dancing around that we had been doing and try to let her go. And that's just what I did. "You deserve a life" I said. The pause that was between us was like all time had stopped. I wasn't sure what to say or do, and I could see the hurt in her eyes. It was the last thing that I wanted to do, and I hope every day she realizes that. The look in her eyes that I saw each and every day after that killed me inside.

_I wouldn't call it a lovers quarrel but it felt like one. We had a disagreement on where exactly our relationship was going. I told her that I was only there for a semester and who knows what could happen. I'm a professor and she's a student and as right as it felt, I knew it wasn't. I made the mistake of telling her this. "Fine so you can act like you want something, act like I'm yours when really I'm not", she yelled. I didn't know what to say, so I let her walk away. And that night when I saw her with another man, it hit me. I had pushed her away and into the arms of another man. _

I can't remember what hurt more, when I told Sara that she deserved a life because I didn't have the guts to tell her how scared I was about having anything but a working relationship with her, or when I found out about her and Hank Peddigrew.

I know that I told her basically to get a life, but did I really mean find a new man. I have to realize that I had my chance, but at the same time I don't want to accept it. I want to believe that she'll be there when I need her, no matter the reason. I would've hoped that she'd accept that but instead I've made my feelings for her confusing not only for her but for myself as well. "You tell me to get a life and I get one. Than you expect me to be there in a moments notice. It's ah...confusing", she said to me. And she was right, I pushed her away only to drag her back and hope that we'll move on.

The thought of moving on without Sara has been a nightmare for me every time I attempt to sleep at night. But the thought of her moving on with someone else scares me even more, and when I found out about her and Hank I thought of curling up and dying. However that didn't last long, I overheard Catherine and Sara talking and apparently Hank was not only dating Sara but another woman and Sara found out. I saw the hurt in her eyes as she walked by me, the same hurt that I had put in her eyes not to long before.

I blame myself for what happened, I pushed her away from me, away from any hopes of a relationship, and pushed her towards a man that has only done the one thing that I had hoped would never happen to her again. He broke her heart. And I couldn't be there to comfort her, because I had pushed her towards him and away from me.

"_Sara I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was thinking", I said running up to her. "You didn't think Gil that's the problem" she yelled. "Please, Sara don't do this. I need you. Your what makes sense in my life. Your beautiful, your smile, your laugh, it's you" I said. Without words she kissed me. It was her way of forgiving me. "I can't imagine not ever being with you." _

There have been so many times that I wish I could've just told Sara, told her how I felt, told her that I wanted to be with her. But every time I go to say something, I stop. It's like a wall inside me saying, 'it's not the right time'. But if it's not the right time now, than when. Each and everyday working with her kills me. Not that I don't enjoy working with her, it's just so hard. Hard that I can't reach out and touch her, unless it involves work.

I'll never forget the case we worked and she was examining a bloody sheet. I walked in and asked her if she was checking my work. She explained to me that she was looking around. Within moments it was like time stopped between us again. She was facing me, her back to the bloodied sheet and that's when she asked me. "Pin me down", she whispered. Right away without question I grabbed onto her wrists. We stood there staring at each other, my hands moved to beside her waist, and it was at the moment that I could've kissed her. Our eyes were locked, and all I needed was to lean in closer. But she stopped me, stopped me before anything happened.

Things only got worse from there, we were called to a scene and when I stepped inside I could've sworn it was Sara bent over in that shower. My heart was almost pulled from my chest, I knew it wasn't her but at the same time all I saw was her. When I walked outside I saw her, I saw Sara standing there like it was just another crime scene. I stared at her, making sure it was real and that she wasn't going to disappear on me. And when she turned to look to me I realized that reality was with me. I hadn't lost her, at least not physically. But emotionally as much as we needed each other, being apart was the best thing for us.

Working that crime scene was hard for me and the last thing I wanted was for Sara to see her look alike. I told her I wanted her to work the perimeter, while Catherine and I worked inside. Catherine saw the look in my eyes every time I looked at the body, she wouldn't come out and say it, however I knew that she knew. For years she had always known that a women had a special place in my heart, which is probably why I couldn't commit to anyone else. After working this crime scene, Catherine finally realized who that women was. She didn't come out and say it, but I could tell.

After that case something changed me inside, I knew that if I didn't act soon I could lose Sarah permanently. After seeing the look alike, I was really scared. And before things could get better, I got a phone call. Sara had be arrested for a DUI. My first thought was hoping that she was okay, I got to the station as fast as I could and when I saw her sitting there my heart sunk. All I wanted to do was take her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, that I was there for her. But I couldn't do that. I took her hand in mine, like I had done many years before and told her I'd take her home.

"_Gil I can't remember how many drinks we've had but we need a taxi, since neither of us can drive" Sara said as her and Grissom stepped outside of Lucky's Bar. "I don't remember the last time I had that much to drink" I said as I grabbed onto her arm. Within 20 minutes we had finally arrived at campus, "You should take the taxi back to your hotel room, you didn't have to see me back to my dorm" Sara said as she grabbed her bags from the backseat and got out. "I know but I'm a gentlemen and have to make sure that my lady gets home safely" I said with a smile as I walked up beside her. "Oh so now I'm your lady?" she asked. I nodded, "I'd like to hope so" I whimpered, as I took her hand in mine and placed a kiss on her lips. "You know that sooner or later this is going to get complicated", she said between kisses. I simply nodded my head as we continued to stumble up to her dorm room. "Since you here, do you want to come in? You know to make sure that your lady gets into bed safely?" she said as she unblocked her door and grabbed me by the shirt collar into her room. _

The drive to her house was silent, but I saw the small tears falling from her eyes and heard the quiet snuffles. When I put the Tahoe in park, I immediately got out and opened the door for her and once again took her hand in mine. I could feel that she was shaking, so I took off my jacket and placed it on her shoulders. "Thank You" she said through the tears. I simply nodded my head as we preceded to the door. "It's almost like back in San Francisco hey Griss" she said as she fought to unlock her door. "Let me" I said as I took the keys from her. "Except, in San Francisco we were both intoxicated, and I'm pretty sure this night is going to end differently" I said as I unlocked the door. As she walked into the apartment, I stood at the door watching her, waiting and wondering what I should do next. "It doesn't have to you know" she said as she walked towards her bedroom, only to turn back to be and smile at me as she took off my coat.

It was the invitation that I had waited years for, but I knew it wasn't right. I closed the door behind me and walked towards her room, and found her curled up on her bed. Grabbing a blanket I placed it over her cold body. "When the time is right Sara" I whispered as I placed a soft kiss on her temple.

Slowly Sara and I have began to grow closer, but it hasn't been easy. After that night we kept our distance. By some of the looks that Sara had been giving me, I would almost think that she was ashamed to come near me after inviting me to her bed. However it wouldn't have been for the first time. The first time we made love was after a drunken night and we went back to her dorm room. Neither of us regretted it in the morning, the only thing that was regretted was the amount of alcohol that was consumed and the hangover's that accompanied them the next morning.

When Sara blew up at Catherine and Ecklie it was at that moment when I rushed to her place that I knew she needed me. She didn't need me there as a boss, a lover or a co-worker but as friend. I sat and asked her why she was so angry after remembering so many happy memories with her. And within that moment she told me. Through the tears she told me about her mother killing her father. A horrific event that no one should have to go through. She needed to let it all out, and that's exactly what she did. She told me through the tears and when she was done, I held her hand and pulled her into my arms. Holding her like I had many times before, however the situation was completely different.

_Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I watched her from the window as I headed onto the plane. There were tears in her eyes and I knew exactly what I had done. "Sara I don't know when I'll be back, I don't know how this can word" I said to her. "Sure, you tell me that you can't imagine your life without me and now your dumping me. Fuck me and leave me, thanks Grissom", she cried. "It's not like that" I said trying to clam her down. "Whatever, go back to Las Vegas and tell your friends about the college student you managed to screw while being here". And with that she left. As I walked onto the plane, I saw her she didn't go far, but she was right. I didn't want to hurt her and my life was going to be hard without waking up beside her but somehow it'd work. I was scared of losing her and going on without her and I just pushed my nightmare into reality. _

I never once realized how fast life can change just by looking through a window. I've lost count of how many times I've hurt Sara, pushing her away from me because I was scared. But I don't think I had ever been so scared of actually losing her, than I did when I saw the patient holding what looked like a scalpel to her neck. One arm was wrapped around her neck holding her in one spot, while the other was holding the sharp object. I tried to be strong for her, trying not to panic when all I really wanted to do was smash through the glass and save her. I saw my life flash before my eyes, a life without her. And when that door opened and she ran out, I knew than that enough was enough.

When Nick was kidnapped, I knew than that it was time to make a move and tell Sara how I felt. I didn't have time to be scared or time to think about what exactly I was doing, all I knew what that I had to tell Sara Sidle that I loved her and that I wanted to be with her. However, we all know that you can't plan this sort of thing. Too many things kept coming up whenever I wanted to tell her, whenever I had the courage to tell her.

But it was Jim who actually told me to stop staling and just tell her. Being my friend for so many years he said to me, "Just because I'm not a criminologist doesn't mean I can't see what your thinking or what you want". He knew of what Sara and I had in San Francisco, and when she came to Vegas he told me that we couldn't just pick up where we left. And he was right.

However, right her right now was the right time. It was like the perfect moment, neither of us actually said an enormous amount of words. After we found Nick and everyone had gone their separate ways, I went straight to Sara's. Knocking on her door, I hoped that she wasn't all ready in bed sleeping . And when that door opened I was at a loss for words, "Griss you okay?" she asked. But for some reason the words that I had wanted to say, wouldn't come out. So I did the next thing I could thing of. Placing my hands on her face, I pulled her face towards mine and leaned down kissing her passionately. I wasn't sure what to expect, either for her to throw me back and kick me out of her place or pull me inside. And that's exactly what she did, pulling me inside, I kicked the door closed with my foot. Pulling back for air, I looked in her eyes "I can't do this anymore" I panted. "What took you so long?" she asked as she took my hand and led me towards her bedroom. And this time I wasn't going to pass up the invitation.

That was just over a year ago, and today I'm leaving her for the second time. However this time I promise I'm coming back. "Hey, my cab's here" I said as I watched her quickly hide the bump that is slowing growing on her stomach. In the time we've been together, we've never talked about having children, but I can't think of a better person to have them with. "So your going?"she whispers. I nod my head, "Yeah". "I'll see you when you get back" she quickly says as she turns her back to me. As I approach her I walk up beside her, "I'll miss you" I say as I place my hand on her stomach. Turning to face me I can see the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm coming back. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I love you" I say as I place a kiss on her lips. "Both of you". "I know" she whispers. As I take one last look at Sara I smile. I'm with the women that I love and she is carrying my unborn child. And when I get back, I'm going to ask her to marry me. 'Of course I'm coming back' I say to myself, because I'd be crazy to give this all up, again.

When I returned from my sabbatical, there as some tension between Sara and I even though we talked almost every night that I was gone. I think she was saddened that I missed our first appointment with the doctor about our baby, but Sara informed me that everything was going smoothly. After a while the tension between us was released, however I knew it would arise again when I neglected to tell her that I had received a miniature model of another killing. Finally I told her, and she told me that I was becoming obsessed with it, and that she would not have be acting like that in our house where our child was going to be. Than there was lady Heather, I was always intrigued by her, but never felt the same way for her that I felt for Sara. Sara was my one and only, and the night after I had stayed with Heather Sara was upset. I had to reassure her that she was the women that I loved, not Heather. I tried so hard not to upset Sara not only due to her pregnancy but I could see how much it hurt her, and I had sworn I'd never hurt her again.

I felt as if my life was over when I found out that Sara had been abducted by the miniature killer Natalie. My sweet Sara, my unborn child at the hands of a serial murderer. I lost my temper while interviewing Natalie, and even than it didn't lead us to Sara. I admitted my and Sara's relationship to everyone in the lab, it just came out, I didn't have time to think about what I was saying. My only concern was for her and our unborn child, our child I thought, at least I was still able to keep that under wraps. I know Sara is only about two and half months along but, I wanted her to be with me when we decided to let everyone know. I couldn't sleep or even take a break while she was missing, I felt a part of my life slipping away every second that we couldn't find her. And when we found the car, I had to hold back the tears, it became harder when I pulled her vest from the mud, I was scared, scared that I had lost her, but than a sigh of relief came over me when she wasn't there.

I remember looking out into the desert and only thinking where she could have gone. What seemed like months of searching, ended with one quick call, Nick had spotted her and had radioed for a helicopter. I went with her, no one asking questions. I took her hand in mind and could only stare, 'My god Sara how did I let this happen' I thought. She looked at me , and I smiled, she was still there, still with me.

Arriving at the hospital seemed to have taken forever, Sara was rushed into the ER, I had called for the doctor who stopped before heading into the room with her. "She's about six months pregnant" I quickly said. "We'll do everything we can for her Dr. Grissom", he told me confidently and disappeared through the doors.

Sara had broken her arm in two places, had a couple of broken ribs but other than that she was fine, and our baby was still healthy. Through all the trauma, this child was a fighter, just like it's mom.

When Sara was released from the hospital, we had another challenge on our hands, Ecklie. He was doing an informal investigation on our relationship because I was till her supervisor. Neither of us told him that we were expecting a child, in fact neither one of our stories collaborating with the other, which also made him mad. I had fallen in love with Sara since the first time I saw her in San Francisco, which was almost nine years ago, however even though I knew Sara felt the same, she had only said be became intimate two years ago, right after Nicks abduction, which was true, for our second go at this. "Should we tell them?" I remember her asking me while we watched our team race around on go-karts. "What do you want to do?" I asked. Smiling she lightly placed her hand on mine, "Go have fun" she whispered. Right than and there, I knew that she wasn't prepared to tell the team about the baby, and honestly I was enjoying our time with the baby.

A few weeks later, I could tell something was bothering Sara but never could place my finger on it. She was healing quickly and the baby was doing good, growing but still doing good. One day while we were observing bees, "Go ahead take off you glove" I say. She had given me a funny look but than smiled, "Yah, alright I trust you".

A bee lands on her hands, and as im explaining why to her, I can't help but catch her smiling, I can see the wheels turning in her head as she observing the information. This is why I fell in love with her in the first place. "You know maybe we should get married" I blurt out, as I slowly turn my head to see her reaction. But before she could answer, she's stung. "Ouch" she says. "Sorry" I reply as I spray the fumes and begin to scrape away at the stinger. "So ah, what do you think" I start but before I can finish, she agrees. It was one of the happiest moments in my life. The woman I loved, agreeing to marry me. I knew that someday I was going to marry her, personally I pictured it being more romantic, but for us this was perfect. "Yes let's do it" she says with a smile upon her face. We lean in for a kiss, only to be stopped by our masks. We smile, only to know that we'll make up for that moment later.

Our short and sweet as our engagement was, so was my ability to keep Sara with me. One night after a case, she kissed me in front of Hodges and without a word walked away. I was stunned, and when I finally regained my composure I went in search of her, only to find that she had left a letter for me. As I read the letter, I tried to hold back the tears in my eyes, she was gone, gone with our child. I could see something was bugging her, ever since the abduction. As much as I wanted to run after her, I knew it wasn't what she would've wanted. As much as I wanted to be there for her during this time, I knew she had to do it alone. I was struck with pain, and anger, and sadness.

Sara had called me a few times since she had left Las Vegas, even sent me some ultrasound pictures. The night that our child was born, I had been called into work with the flu. All I wanted to do was sleep, however when I finally was able to get home after taking Hank our dog for a walk Sara called. "We have a daughter" I remembered her saying, tears formed in my eyes. "A daughter" I whispered. "How is she? How are you doing?" I asked. "We're fine Gil, she was a few weeks early but the doctor says that everything is fine".

As quickly as my excitement for my new born baby came, the team was hit with sad news. Warrick had been gunned down in the alleyway where we were having breakfast. After just having his name cleared, his life was taken. He died in my arms, and I cried, I had never felt so much pain in my life. At that moment as they carried his body into the corners van, I sat there staring at his lifeless body. I needed Sara. When I was able to change and go to my office, she was there. Waiting for me to come, I hurried into her arms and she shed her tears on my sleeve. "I caught the first flight out" she cried. After a moment of holding one another we took a seat, she never let go of my hand. All the pain, anger and sadness that had appeared when she left me, was gone. This was no the time to bring all the 'why' questions up. "How is our baby?" I whispered. "She's fine. I wasn't sure if I should bring her given the circumstances." she said. And as much as I wanted to hold my daughter, I knew Sara had made the right decision

Sara and I layed in bed, I had been ignoring phone calls from the lab all day. I didn't want to leave her side, because I was afraid that when I got home she would be gone. And that is exactly what happened a week after she had been there. I got home to find an empty house. As I walked to the bedroom, I saw a picture on the bed, It was a picture of my daughter. God she was beautiful.

The pain, anger and sadness all came back, but I was so broken that I couldn't go after her. She didn't want me too, otherwise she' would've stayed I told myself. The pain was catching up with me and even reflecting the behaviour of Hank. I couldn't eat, sleep, I was screwing up at work and although many poeple at the lab could see it, there was only one person that said anything. Lady Heather. "What stopped you?" she asked. "I don't know, work. I think I'm afraid." I answered. "Where is Sara?" "Somewhere with our child" I whispered. "You have a child. Are you afraid to be with Sara because you didn't leave when she asked you to?" she asked. "I don't know".

I was able to talk to Heather, unlike I had been able to talk to anyone else. I told her about Sara and I, about our child that we kept secret from our friends, about my fear, pain and anger with her. But also my love for her and our child. Losing Warrick, made me realize that life is too short, and that I was given another chance at having a good life, with an amazing family.

The video message I received from Sara was heart wrenching. I never said the relationship was over, nor did I want it to be. But how did I let her know about this. I knew what she wanted, all I have to do was make the move.

Looking down at the two sleeping bodies I couldn't be happier, I realize that I've made wrong choices in the past, I realize that I led the woman I love to have much of her own pain, fear, anger with me. But I was here with them now, and nothing was going to take me away from them because it was what happened in the past that lead to this moment.


End file.
